shadowgunpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowgun
Shadowgun is a 2011 third-person shooter developed and published by Madfinger Games for iOS, BlackBerry PlayBook and Android. In 2013, it was ported to Ouya and BlackBerry 10, and will also be available as a pre-installed app on PlayJam's GameStick for anyone who supported the GameStick Kickstarter campaign. Gameplay In Shadowgun, players use virtual touchscreen controls to control the protagonist, John Slade. The controls feature an analog stick on the left used for movement, and context sensitive action buttons on the right, used for firing or interacting with the environment. A major component of Shadowgun's gameplay is its cover system, which allows players to use cover when necessary, with Slade hiding behind walls and barriers to avoid enemy fire, and opening fire himself at opportune moments. Each level features hidden Shadowgun logos which, when found, unlock pages in the "Shadowpedia", which gives information on characters, enemies, weapons and locations in the game. Story The game is set in 2350, when corrupt intergalactic corporations have become the equivalent of governments, attacking distant planets for their resources and operating independently of Planetary Federation Laws. The most powerful such corporation is Toltech Enterprises, which controls 75% of the known galaxy's resources. Bounty hunters and mercenaries work for both corporations and planetary governments, lending their services to the highest bidder irrespective of the mission. The best of these guns-for-hire are known as "Shadowguns". When the game begins, John Slade, a renowned Shadowgun, is tasked by Toltech with finding Dr. Edgar Simon, a bio-engineer formerly employed by Toltech who has stolen a series of genetic samples. Simon has relocated to the planet Eve, and Toltech want him returned dead or alive, but preferably alive. Slade heads to Eve in his ship, the Rook, anticipating the mission will be easy. However, as he enters Eve's atmosphere, his landing craft is hit with a previously undetected missile. He crash lands near an abandoned mining fracility, and from the Rook, his android co-pilot, S.A.R.A. (Sentient Android Registered Assistant) indicates that she cannot scan the surface of the planet, as her scans are being blocked; Simon knows Slade has arrived. Immediately, Slade is attacked by some gun wielding mutants. After killing them, he uploads a tissue sample to S.A.R.A., who tells him that the facility is omitting a cloaking single to prevent scanning, so she is unable to locate the whereabouts of Simon. Slade heads to disrupt the cloaking tower, using an excavator to destroy it. S.A.R.A. then informs Slade that the mutants are the genetically modified natives of the planet; Simon is conducting experimentation on the indigenous population. Slade proceeds through the facility, fighting off mutants as he goes. He eventually finds Simon on an operating table with his brain removed. Slade is then attacked by a giant mecha into which has been placed Simon's brain. Slade flees and is contacted by Toltech, who tell him they want Simon's brain at all costs. As Slade pursues Simon, he discovers that Simon had actually been on Eve all along, it was his base of operations whilst he was still employed by Toltech; his research into genetic engineering was funded by Toltech, who wanted him to build a mutant army for them. However, Simon came to see himself as a god, killed his entire research team, and taking the army for himself. Eventually Slade destroys Simon, and the player is given the choice as to whether or not to retrieve his brain for Toltech. If the player chooses to retrieve the brain, the game ends with Toltech thanking Slade, and telling him his fee has been paid. If the player destroys the brain, the game ends with Slade telling S.A.R.A. that Toltech will be out to get them, but despite that, they are going on vacation. Expansion and spin-off On December 21, 2011, an expansion pack, titled Shadowgun: The Leftover, was released for the iOS version of Shadowgun. The expansion added four new levels set after the events of the original game, added a roll ability, a re-tuned difficulty level and graphical enhancements to the main game, such as camera shake and bullet trails. The expansion was released for Android on January 28, 2012. In 2012, a spin-off game, Shadowgun: Deadzone, was released for the App Store and Google Play. The game is not a sequel to Shadowgun, but is a multiplayer game using the same engine, graphics and milieu. Trailers Category:Games